


If You Dread

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King began to laugh as he scratched one pet alligator's snout.





	If You Dread

I never owned Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King began to laugh as he scratched one pet alligator's snout. The sight of the alligator wagging its tail caused him to laugh another time. ''I dread the thought of always being apart,'' he said to it. He sneezed uncontrollably. They died apart. They were also buried apart.

 

THE END


End file.
